


Холод

by Levian



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с просьбой раскрыть тему пальто Бэйна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод

У Бэйна было множество недостатков — каждый приписали ему люди, прожившие достаточно долго, чтобы успеть его испугаться. Так когда-то молва подарила падшему ангелу чужие вилы и копыта.   
Но сам он считал, что настоящий — опасный — изъян у него лишь один.  
Бэйн не любил холод.   
Он видел, как люди замерзали до смерти в глубоких колодцах со склизкими стенами; видел распухшие фиолетовые пальцы людей, вытащенных из-под снежных завалов; видел, как тускнеют, словно у тухлой рыбы, глаза обложенного льдом человека.   
Их лица никогда не преследовали его во сне. Он просто не любил мёрзнуть.   
…Ночей, холоднее, чем на Востоке, он не знал. Ни вечная мерзлота Сибири, ни хрусткий, острый, как бритва, воздух Аляски не пробирали до костей так, как ветры пустыни. Песок погребал под собой всё, что осталось от дневного жара, и под звёздами плясали, свистя, невидимые ледяные ифриты.   
В Яме холодно было всего час — перед рассветом. Тепло утекало в камни, пряная духота человеческих тел оборачивалась пыльным холодом, и огоньки немногих ламп тускнели. Люди, даже мечущиеся в бреду больные, затихали. Друзья жались в кучки, одиночки кутались в тряпьё.   
Дети спали — Талия спала — крепко, ткнувшись бритой горячей головой ему в подмышку.   
Потом был холод, когда она ушла, и жар, когда он заболел.   
Жара было больше, но длиться вечно тот не мог, и сменивший его холод обжёг страшнее — и напугал, как ребёнка, вытолкнутого в мир из материнской утробы.   
Только тогда Бэйна выкидывало из мира — а он цеплялся за пуповинку жизни, со стыдом желая, чтобы та не обрывалась.   
Он часто вспоминал те времена — не потому, что хотел, а просто надеясь избавиться наконец от слабости, многажды прокрученной в памяти.   
Обоюдоострый клинок надежды подвёл его, в первый раз — и по такой мелочи. Бэйн по-прежнему боялся мёрзнуть.   
Человек обязан иметь страх, думал он. Думал — и надеялся, что когда-нибудь перестанет быть человеком.   
…Денег не всегда было с избытком, но обычно их хватало. Бэйн так или иначе пускал их в дело — тратил на оружие, машины, информацию. На наёмников — кто-то откладывал, кто-то спускал всё сразу, глупел и поддавался слабости. И тех, и других Бэйн равно понимал и равно презирал. На себя он тратился не больше и не меньше, чем было необходимо.   
Забавно, что единственную вещь, которую он мог называть любимой, Бэйн не купил. И не отнял. Просто нашёл однажды в схроне с оружием в одном тайном месте в Швейцарских Альпах и, не думая, накинул на плечи — тяжёлое, не всякий мужчина поднимет, пальто из овечьей шерсти. Коричневый верх, белая изнанка, высокий грубый воротник с запахом талого снега. Мёртвые хозяева тайника не осудили бы его, наёмники — не решились, а самому Бэйну это и в голову не пришло. Он верил, что некоторые вещи попадают в руки не просто так, что они — как иные женщины, что годами живут с нелюбимым, чтобы однажды собраться и молча уйти от него к другому.   
Пальто облетело и объехало вместе с ним полмира — иногда на плечах, иногда в багаже. Добротный коричневый верх не истирался, кудрявая жесткая шерсть на вороте пахла снегом. Бэйн редко его застёгивал. Главное, чтобы надёжно укрывало спину.   
…Он думал, что в Готэме оно почти не пригодится, а оказалось, что город был колюч и упрямо кусался ледяным ветром, впиваясь острыми снежинками, как помойный зверёныш — зубами.   
За несколько лет плечи привыкли к знакомой тяжести пальто, проймы рукавов словно сами расширились — одежда ложилась по фигуре, коричневый верх покрывался инеем, белая изнанка исправно, ненавязчиво согревала ровным теплом. Тоже — как звереныш.   
Бэйн, забавляясь, думал, что скоро их пепел перемешается — выделанная шерсть с его раз и навсегда согревшейся плотью, — и они окончательно врастут друг в друга. Трогательно, когда вот так, разом, погибает человек и его верный спутник. Да, наверное, трогательно. Брюс Уэйн бы его понял.   
На хрустком изломе зимы, когда местные дурные духи завывали между домами голосом ледяного ветра, наконец поймали Гордона. Бэйн не пришёл смотреть на «суд» — он ведь не тиран, чтобы влиять на решение присяжных. Но на казнь он явился. Поглядеть в очередной раз — на цветки ледяных трещин, в последний — на лицо человека, который упрямо и чуть-чуть старомодно пытался стучать кулаком по его совершенному механизму войны, запертом в вонючей городской клетке.   
Гордон мёрз. Стоял в твидовом костюме, тёплом для дома, но не годящимся для открытого всем ветрам залива, сжимал покрасневшие, разом обветрившиеся руки в кулаки. Усы обметало изморозью. Он скользнул взглядом по замёрзшей глади воды, прищурился, повернулся к Бэйну, глянул в его лицо, будто не узнал, и тотчас отвернулся, снова щурясь на лёд.   
— А холодно будет комиссару идти, — со смешком и очень громко проговорил один из людей Бэйна. В толпе не то засмеялись, не то всхлипнули.   
Жалкий, жалкий город, подумал Бэйн. Город трусов, а кто не трус — тот глуп. Природа жестока. Гордон выпрямился (он сутулился, как и все, кому подолгу доводилось сидеть в офисе над бумагами), суетливо поправил очки и сделал первый шаг к заливу. Цепочка людей за ним качнулась, как приливная волна.   
— Остановите, — велел Бэйн.   
Раздалась ругань, кто-то выпустил в воздух предупредительную очередь. Залив молчаливо ждал, готовясь разверзнуться перед очередной партией избранной элиты Готэма.   
Гордон переминался с ноги на ногу, подул на замёрзшие руки, как школьник, не боясь показаться смешным.   
— Передайте ему, — велел Бэйн. Наёмник охнул от неожиданности, когда на руки повалилось тяжёлое пальто — наверное, обманулся легкостью, с которой Бэйн его носил. — Пусть надевает.   
Толпа расступилась, будто пальто было чумное. Гордон посмотрел с интересом и покачнулся, когда пальто набросили ему на плечи. Автоматически он поднял руку, стянул его у горла — чтобы не упало. Передёрнул плечами: люди всегда вздрагивают, когда холод в их теле соприкасается с чужим теплом.   
— Теперь точно потонет, — засмеялся кто-то сбоку. — Оно весит больше него.  
Бэйн, не глядя, ткнул в сторону голоса кулаком, почувствовал, как тот соприкоснулся с плотью — холодная кожа и упругое живое тепло под ней.   
Потом он повернулся к Гордону, улыбнулся под маской и кивнул тому на залив, чувствуя, как ветры накинулись на беззащитную теперь кожу.   
Гордон неуклюже поправил пальто на плечах, поднял воротник и пошёл, а его обречённое воинство последовало за ним. Иней на усах комиссара быстро таял.   
Из страны холода в страну вечного тепла, думал Бэйн, идя к машине. Из холода — к теплу, по тоненькой пуповинке надежды.   
И он ушёл, бессознательно торопясь вернуться к теплу, и вспыхнувшее над мостом огненное зарево уже увидеть не успел.


End file.
